


Синие Воды

by Otta Vinterskugge (Otta_Vinterskugge)



Category: 14th Century CE RPF, Historical RPF, Lithuania - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Poésie, historical battle
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15125114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otta_Vinterskugge/pseuds/Otta%20Vinterskugge
Summary: «...В лѢто 6870… В сіє лѢто Ольгерд побѢди трех царков Татарских из ордами их, си єсть, Котлубаха, Качзея, Дмитра; и оттоли от Подоля изгна власть Татарскую. Сей Олгерд и иныя Рускія державы во власть свою пріят, и Кіев под Федором князем взят, и посади в нем Володымера сына своего, и нача над сими владѢти, им же отци его дань даяху...» — из поздней Густынской летописи.





	1. Дикое поле

**Author's Note:**

> Битва на Синих Водах (Синеводская битва) — сражение, состоявшееся между 24 сентября и 25 декабря 1362 года на реке Синие Воды (Синюха) между войсками великого князя литовского Ольгерда и монголо-татарских правителей на Подолье, вблизи крепости Торговица.
> 
> Ольгерд — великий князь литовский  
> Кориат — князь новогрудский и волковысский, брат Ольгерда  
> Любарт — князь луцкий, брат Ольгерда  
> Гедимин — великий князь литовский, отец троих вышеупомянутых
> 
> Использовала некоторые словечки, которые могут быть непонятными:  
> Гайня — свора  
> Дарма — просто так
> 
> Позволила себе в имени князя Ольгерда поставить ударение на «о».

Спят Синие Воды. Покрыты корой,  
Что дарит зима, льда. Им снится покой.  
Весной пробудиться Синюхе дано,  
Но Красной рекой ей не быть суждено.

Гремела здесь битва, над Синей Водой  
Литвины сражались с татарской Ордой.  
Престол обезглавлен, грызётся родня,  
Как будто не люди — собачья гайня.

Подох Бердибек, и князь Ольгерд решил:  
— Собаке — собачье. Нам — наше! — и пыл  
Уже в мыслях там, в Диком поле, осел.  
Великий князь шлем — не корону! — надел.

Ох, Ольгерд, ты сын Гедиминов, и честь  
Отца не срамишь. В любой миг готов сесть  
В седло — не на трон! — и войска повести  
И в Княжество весть о победе нести.

Собаке — собачье. Жесток Бердибек.  
Решил хан, что жить ему не один век.  
Не чаял, убил всех родных, как собак.  
Сам помер как пёс шелудивый, дурак.

А что же Великий князь Ольгерд? Не спал!  
Зимы не страшился, и битвы накал,  
Такой, что вот-вот был готов таять снег,  
Где Дикое поле, свершён был набег.


	2. Синие Воды. Бой

И вздрогнули земли Волыни, когда  
Войска князя Ольгерда шли. И тогда  
Нагнал войско братец, что звать Кориат,  
Отцовскую славу вернуть бы назад!

Князь Любарт в сомненьях был. Он не хотел,  
Чтоб псинам потом был горой пир из тел  
Литвинских — татарских не жрут на обед!  
Но поздно. Не брату — отцу дал обет.

Зря, что ль, Гедимин земли те отстоял?  
Зря, что ль, он детей воевать поучал?  
— Мы выдержим, братцы, — махнул князь рукой.   
— Успеем всегда заслужить наш покой.

Дрожала земля под копытами, снег  
От жара растаял, у Синих Вод брег  
Готовился красным стать, ведь три царька  
Уже поджидали литвинов войска.

— Сбежались, собаки! Хвосты им долой! —  
Промолвил князь Ольгерд и топнул ногой.  
Делить стал людей он, да так, чтоб загнать  
Татарских собак, что скулят, удержать.

Пехоту — в серёдку. Хоругвей — на край,  
Чтоб с тыла татары не били. Ведь в рай  
Всегда успеть можно. «Мы выждем!» — решил  
Князь Ольгерд. Он прав. У татар горяч пыл.

С небес вдруг посыпались стрелы — не снег!  
Собачьи войска не стерпели, набег  
Татары решили начать, но щиты  
Литвинов закрыли от стрел с высоты.

Метались татары. Ни взад, ни вперёд  
Они не могли отойти, лишь под лёд  
Могли провалиться, и то слишком толст  
Был тот, что Синюху покрыл, снежный холст.

Летели головы, как сноп на ветру.  
Надеялся Ольгерд, что будет к утру  
Победа, в которой уверен был князь.  
Царька Кутлубаха пнул голову в грязь.

Да что там к утру? Ночь вступила в права,  
Когда татар войско прогнала Литва,  
Копыта топтали тела, Качибей,  
Султан, был размазан от ног лошадей.

— Собакам — собачье, и смерть в том числе! —  
Устал князь, едва он держался в седле.  
— Ну, брате, мы дома! — сказал Кориат.  
— Литовские земли вернули назад.

Закрыл глаза Ольгерд. Замёрз он, устал.  
— Горжусь я тобою, сынок! — вдруг, как шквал,  
Раздался в ушах глас отца, вздрогнул князь.   
— Литву с грязи поднял и сам не погряз.


	3. Синюха. Победа

Устали вояки, и спала вода,  
Та самая, Синяя. Уж не Орда —  
Великое княжество — звалась земля,  
Другою державой ей быть в свете дня.

Отметил князь Ольгерд межу той Литвы,  
Что ныне подвластна ему. Синевы  
Увы, той реки князь не смог разглядеть.  
Хотя лёд от крови готов был гореть.

Сковал лёд Синюху, её чистота  
Навеки осталась такой, не пуста  
Земля берегов. Трупов много татар —  
Литвины свершили жестокий удар.

А что же князь Ольгерд? Вернулся домой,  
С победой, довольный и словно младой…  
А Синие Воды — уж благо, зима! —  
От крови их лёд защитил не дарма.


End file.
